


Sherlollipops - Currently On Exhibition

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [173]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Exasperated John, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic AU for S2 based on the fact that Sherlock has a glass door from his bedroom into the shared bathroom at 221B Baker Street. John is not pleased (but Molly doesn't mind!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Currently On Exhibition

"Sherlock, for the last time, will you PLEASE put up a curtain or something on that damned door? I'm sick and tired of going to take a shower only to glance over and see you and Molly having hot monkey sex in front of it!"

Sherlock smirked. "Admit it, John, you think it's kind of hot when Molly's bare ass is pressed up against it and you can hear her moaning as she comes."

John cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Even if that was true - and I'm not saying it is!" he added, pointing a finger at Sherlock. "Even if it was, the point is that I have no other choice; there's no shower in my en suite bathroom upstairs so if you could just kindly rein in your libido once in a while and wait until I'm finished before fucking your girlfriend, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Fine," Sherlock huffed."If you insist."

John left, feeling smugly that he'd won that round, only to discover how very wrong that feeling was a few days later. When he walked into the sitting room to find his flatmate being ridden by his very enthusiastic, very naked girlfriend. On the settee. "Hi John!" Molly warbled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and grinning at him. Then Sherlock must have done something with his hips, because she gasped out, "Oh, yessssss, just like that, baby!"

John did an abrupt volte-face and bolted up the stairs, shaking his head the entire time. He'd thought it would be a good thing, Sherlock discovering his libido at that memorable Christmas party. He and Greg had high-fived each other when Sherlock had taken one look at Molly in her slinky black cocktail dress, tossed his moaning mobile over his shoulder to fall where it would, and dragged the confused but delighted St. Bart's pathologist to his bedroom.

If he'd known exactly how public those two would become with their displays of affection, he thought grumpily as he shut his bedroom door, he might not have been so gleeful.

Hmm, on the other hand…He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialed the number of a certain nurse who'd just started at the clinic where he'd picked up a few shifts. "Hullo, Mary? I'm good, how are you? Say, listen, you wouldn't want to…have dinner sometime, would you?" He grinned. "Yeah? Tonight? No, I have nothing on, I'll meet you in about an hour? Great! See you then!"

As he hung up, his face fell. "Damn," he muttered, running a hand over his face. He had a date - and very definitely needed a shower!

**Author's Note:**

> See comments for prequel preview.


End file.
